"Private Applications of Cybodies"
Script When I woke up, it was like a bad dream. Good morning, Mistress. Good morning, Simone. No matter how late she stays up, she's always awake and working before I am. Takashi is at morning kendo club practice. I see. Simone, what are you waiting for? Yes, Mistress. Oh, Takuto... Here it comes. Midterms are over and we haven't even celebrated? Celebrate? What does she mean by that? So, last night I finally called my husband. I thought there was a woman with him. I mean, even I can't stand being alone for too long. Mrs. Kanako Watanabe... This woman is my mistress. Just this year, she's become a player in the global economy. Her talent is not to be taken lightly. Oh, Takuto. Did you know? Supposedly, the number one reason for a wife to cheat is revenge for the husband cheating first. I think I can understand that. Since I understand it, do you think… {gibberish at the end} I'd be the type to do that too? How about it, Takuto? And that's why I hate this woman. What I'm saying is, since midterms are over, I'm having a pool party on my yacht for all the first years after class. Everyone come celebrate! Is the alligator gone? Miss Agemaki, do you mind? In the gentle sunlight, the blossoms begin to come out Still half-asleep, they drink in the joy They found the courage to rise Like the sun rising over a new beginning The flowers that decorate the hillside Reach up towards the light With their thousands of tiny breaths The world is reborn This really is a great island, Grandpa... Wako's song sure is pretty. Did you fall for her again yet? That's a tiny swimsuit you've got on, Ruri. You should see Miss Ishino's. This is just a house call. Yeah, yeah. {timing check} Got it? A house call! A HOUSE CALL! Uh huh... Poor Hiroshi... Welcome. We met here. Remember? You're a dual-wielder, right? Wanna go again? I think playing the piano suits you better than carrying a kendo stick. Really? Say, where did Sugata go? Never seen anyone else in this park before. Do you go to my school? I've never seen you there. Did you know? This spot is the best place on the island to watch the sunset. Are you a painter? Yeah. But there's nothing I want to paint anymore, and I haven't had a brush for a while. So it's been rough. Rough? It's so annoying. {I think he's referring to painting, see below} I'm trying to convince myself to give up painting, but I haven't painted it yet. The one painting I need to paint, is crying to be set free into the world. Well, then just do it. You're right. Talent is granted by God. It might be a sin not to use it. Do you live around here? If you see me again, don't hesitate to say hi. You are a beautiful boy. I'm so happy someone as beautiful as you is out there. Even if Adult Bank formally owns all the Cybodies, aren't you bending the rules? Ownership of the Cybodies should be held by someone who understands such great responsibility over humanity. It's times like these that this woman seems greatest. She really does have world peace in mind. Pretty words. But, Ms. President of the Adult Bank, I've heard that you've been using Cybodies for personal purposes for quite some time, hm? Personal purposes? This is the first I've heard of it. If it's true, I may have been overestimating her. Excuse me. Mistress, it's the master on the phone. He wishes to celebrate your wedding anniversary. I'm surprised he remembered our anniversary. Oh well. Tell him I'll call him back later. Yes, Mistress. The man I'm speaking with on the phone is Leon Watanabe, the head of the Grand Tonerre Foundation. He's Kanako's husband. He's also my real father. Neither Kanako nor Takashi know, and neither does Leon Watanabe. I only found out last year. In fact, it was almost exactly one year ago... I was involved in a traffic accident. I wasn't seriously injured, but I was hospitalized as a precaution. On the news on TV in the hospital, there was Leon Watanabe. He, a financier over the age of 60, was marrying a girl about my age. My sister Mylene came to visit, and when she saw it, she told me... The man on the TV is our real father. I had been raised by my mother's family without knowing a thing. This was the first I had ever heard of my real birth. My mother, Mélisande, had been Leon Watanabe's secretary. {gibberish} It's probably a long story, but they fell in love, and she had two daughters: my sister Mylene, and me, Pamela. It was Mylene who told me to become Kanako's secretary. I changed my identity and took the false name Simone. All to get closer to the wife of the man who forsook my mother. Fight him again. We can repair Cybodies now. Your Tzadikt will be usable again. Fight him so you can become that woman's superior. But even if Tzadikt gets repaired, my emblem's gone. I have a proposal. Activate your Daletos. I'm not as good at fighting as you are, Takashi. That's fine. I'll be the one piloting. You apprivoise Daletos and let me have my way with it. What are you talking about? You don't have to do that! I don't keep you here so you can fight! Besides, I'm having a special friend over tonight! It's unusual for this woman to show stress. Interesting. She's worried that I'll actually become the leader. Mistress, I am qualified. Now that I think about it, this year, I've looked at that woman's face more than I've looked at my own in the mirror. She's really distressed. I'm home! Oh, there you are. What's wrong? Did you have fun at your club? Sure did! It's gonna be my debut performance! I was watching you today in club. I'm sorry. You need your privacy. The wind! Thanks! You did it because you like the person you're watching. Because I like… the person I'm watching. {gibberish} Honestly, I didn't expect Sugata to be in the play. {timing check} Really? He did a one man play in middle school, actually. He got a fan club overnight. It was amazing. I happened to get a role that suited me, that's all. Open the Cybercasket! Apprivoise! What's he doing here? Secretary! Take me inside you! Using the power of the Cybody's pilot as a weapon? Isn't this the plan Scarlet Kiss failed with? This time, Banker in the cockpit is in tandem with Secretary in the Cybercasket. It's not at all like Scarlet Kiss's attempt. Apprivoise! Dazzling the stage! Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! Star Sword Améthyste! {gibberish} Interesting. They're using Banker's Star Sword. Banker's in control, too. Are you sure she can fight? Star Sword Emeraude! Star Sword Saphir! That's good, Secretary. Focus all your power into the blade. And leave the control to me! Got it? Yes. This is fine. Let's go, dual-wielder! What's going on? His sword's so powerful... Blade Technique: Divine Blizzard! Good, Secretary! We can win this, Banker! Their teamwork is excellent. Can they beat the Galactic Pretty Boy? The fight's on! You think you can beat us? Two against one isn't fair. Sugata! No! What? What's going on? This'll do just fine! What is that? This isn't over! Was that too much? No, it was fine... but what if you didn't wake up? Whatever. Talent is granted by God, you know. Sugata? You gave up because you were worried about Takashi? That's fine. Fighting doesn't suit you. Kanako. You finally came, Mylene. Mylene? Why are you here? Mylene here is my most trusted confidant. This is a nice room. Hm? {timing check} Show me your body. What are you doing? The scars are almost gone. Good. I thought I came here to get revenge. A year ago, when you weren't waking up after the accident, Kanako saw Mother crying and apprivoised to save you. I've heard that you've been using Cybodies for personal purposes for quite some time, hm? Mother knew Kanako? Mother introduced Kanako to Father as a partner. She decided he needed Kanako more than herself. Why? Why what? If you knew that Simone was a fake name all along, why did you lead me on? I kind of liked it. The daughter of my husband's lover, changing her identity to get revenge on me. It's like something out of a novel, don't you think? I really, really hate this woman. Shout Apprivoise! Category:Episodes